1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protein and nucleic acid delivery components, compositions, mechanisms and methods of delivery thereof.
2. Related Art
Delivery of genes and proteins into target cells would be essential to generate mechanistic understanding as well as to explore novel biomedical therapies. For instance, future treatments of complex genetic and infectious diseases such as cancer and AIDS might include delivery of genes and proteins in appropriate combinations. Currently no platforms exist that can efficiently deliver both genes and proteins into target cells. The present application overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art as described herein.